lil_esapi_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil ESAPi
Lil ESAPi is the harbinger of rap upon this universe and the most divine being in the universe. Lil ESAPi was created at the beginning of the universe along with the rest of time and space. He is the discoverer of rap and its many subgenres. Lil ESAPi was also the creator of SoundCloud, and the pioneer of the genre. Lil ESAPi himself is too godly for us to see in his true form, and is currently residing within the body of Samuel Stewart, a resident of Coburg, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, Earth. Samuel is currently going to CHS. He runs the successful YouTube account Lil ESAPi, a self titled project for all things epic. Background Approximately 6,912,000,000,000 microseconds ago, Lil ESAPi was built along with the universe, alongside several other notable beings, including Kai, Efe, Donald Trump, John Do, Lil OG and B.J. Habbibie. Lil ESAPi was the first person to gain a physical form, but his true form is still unknown. While the rest of the gods went around creating life, water, metals, planets and other such resources, ESAPi, from the beginning was infatuated with music. He was the first person to ever create a song, that being Up & Go, with which he created to popular breakfast drink. The gods formed the giant city in the centre of the universe, by the name of Spring Street, which was inhabited by the hundreds of gods and their spawn. This utopia contained everything anyone ever wanted, and more. Inside Spring Street are some very valuable items, although what they are have been kept secret by the gods. It is also speculated that the gods have some very dangerous items and being locked up inside Spring Street. After a duel with a war god named Frank 10 billion years ago, in which he finished victorious, Frank's brother, Tim and his other god friends severely injured him on his way home, forcing him to go into hiding with the help of his friends. Tim and his friends announced their departure from the main group of gods and became the League of Really Naughty Guys. These dumbos chased him to the edge of the universe, where he suddenly disappeared, leaving the League stunned, where they began heading back towards the centre of the universe. Sam returned to the centre of the universe about 9 billion years ago, with the entire chase taking about 800 million years, but the league should not return to the centre for another year or two, taking so long due to Lil ESAPi draining their fuel supply. On that day Lil ESAPi will face off against Time and the League for the fate of the universe and music. About 8 billion years ago, ESAPi got bored and decided to spread the gift of music to civilisations across the universe. This was the greatest journey ever recorded apparently, but sadly the texts recording it and ESAPi's personal journal have been lost, but the world's government have sent out thousands of satellites searching for the texts. He returned 6 billion years ago and sort of just chilled for a few million years, until the centre of the universe was attacked by the Indonesian Pirates, a bunch of interstellar pirates who had came to steal the god's valuables. The battle lasted for seven weeks, with many casualties on both sides however the gods emerged victorious. In the aftermath, the gods discovered that a large majority of their fighting force were slaves from the Indonesian's nearby planet Timor. Two gods in particular were outraged at the Indonesians, those being Lil ESAPi and B.J. Habbibie, who had created the Indonesians and Timorese. From that point out, Lil ESAPi would wear a Timorese cap as part of his attire. Lil ESAPi's tie was won during a poker game with John Do, something he is still salty about to this day, but John Do seems to be warming up the ESAPi recently. Lil ESAPi's Pepsi shirt was won when he won a space triathlon agains John Do. Lil ESAPi's pants seem to be just regular tracksuit pants available for purchase anywhere. Lil ESAPi's hawaiian shirt is the most interesting of his attire though. Lil ESAPi won the hawaiian shirt as a prize for when he defended the Pearl Harbour area on the Hawaiian planet from Japanese spaceplanes single-handed. Lil ESAPi was completely merciful during the fight though as he was still reeling from the Indonesian invasion. He didn't kill a single person, in fact, the fight brought about an eventual unlikely alliance between the two planets. The shirt was given to him by a foreign young child who was saved by ESAPi from a stray nuke. While ESAPi received a multitude of gifts from both sides, he treasured this one particularly for the sole reason that is was super comfy and funky. The child who gave Lil ESAPi grew up to be president Barack Obama. Around 5 billion years ago, Lil ESAPi had a dream about a human on the planet Earth by the codename "Sawdust" or "Sawdust Beats", who he would meet in 2017. This human would help Lil ESAPi create the perfect music, that would chart at No. 1 everywhere in the universe and that would unify everyone. Lil ESAPi woke up that morning and immediately checked the archives for where Earth was. He discovered that Earth was yet to be created, as well as the sun that the planet would rotate around. He figured that if he left soon then he would be able to witness all of Earth's civilisation. He soon then departed, telling only a few friends where he was going. Many of these friends soon followed him at different points in time. Lil ESAPi arrived at the site of Earth only 10 minutes before the sun was fully created, about 4.6 billion years ago. Lil ESAPi was also there at the creation of Earth about 4.54 billion years ago, and soon set up camp nearby his own planet, called CHS. He resided on this planet until life first appeared, in which he inhabited the bodies of different organisms all the way until modern times. While it is not confirmed, it has been speculated that he has inhabited many figures in modern history who have initiated very large world events. Such speculated subjects include; Gavrilo Princip, Harvey Lee Oswald, John Wilkes Booth, James Lee Ray, possibly others out of sheer boredom. This was until 2004, when we had another dream in the body of Mark Zuckerberg (Who he also created Facebook in) about the body who he would meet Sawdust in. This person was due to be born in March 2004, in Melbourne, Australia. This body was also to be the perfect vessel for ESAPi. ESAPi was able to possess the body, and he and the boy became friends. Even though the details are fuzzy, the basics are that the person is able to retain consciousness while wearing other clothes, but ESAPi is able to take full control in the ESAPi attire, still allowing the person to live their life, but ESAPi can still take over the body whenever. Sam Stewart lived out his life until 2017, when Lil ESAPi would take control more frequently, in preparation for the event. 2017 rolled around and he enrolled in CHS, the place where he was foretold to meet "Sawdust". Sam was naturally a social person, so he made many friends through out the years, one of these, a certain Flynn Jacobson, who liked to create music. This all came to a halt when Flynn revealed his producer name, "Sawdust", the name that he had been waiting 5 billion years to hear. Music/YouTube Career Nothing really came from the friendship however until 2018, when during a boring math class, Flynn encourages Sam to make some music, thus beginning their partnership. During a free humanities class they started working together, and created the first Lil ESAPi song available for public consummation "Roger's Last Laugh", a song about an old friend of one of Lil ESAPi's bodies, who had passed away recently. The song was uploaded on the 29th of July 2018 and has currently accumulated 239 views as of March 2019. The song later received a music video, Lil ESAPi's debut on the 1st of August, which received 885 views. Lil ESAPi also released another song soon after, called "Roger I'm Sorry", about how he had gotten the name mixed around in his name. The song has been viewed 205 times. Two releases follow, called "Alan's a good boy" and "Alan The Gang Boy". They have been viewed 135 and 132 times respectively. All of those four songs are part of the still unreleased "Roger's Last Laugh" EP. After these songs, Lil ESAPi's breakthrough hit "Up and Go", the first song Lil ESAPi ever wrote was released. The song was supported by a music video, uploaded on August 20th, 2018, which has been viewed 12 thousand times. The song is about his creation, the Up and Go breakfast drink. 2 months later, two songs were released in quick succession, "Windows are Squares", a song made in year 7, and "Windows are Bears", a new song. These songs were moderate successes, reaching 223 and 213 views each as of time of writing. After the two "Windows are.." songs were followed by another hit, not quite as significant as "Up and Go", but still decent, "Pie Gang", featuring another god, Kai, now under the pseudonym "Big Kai". The song was uploaded on the 22nd of October 2019 and has been viewed 400 times. After a two month hiatus, another song "Love Christmas" was released, this time featuring "door dusty" as the producer following a disagreement with Sawdust. The song was a hit, reaching 782 views, uploaded on the 12th of December. On the 28th of December, Lil ESAPi uploaded "Musk Ox", which only reached 130 views, being that last song of 2018. On the 8th of January, Lil ESAPi supported another friends, Turlough, by uploading his song "yolo man), produced by John Do (But not the god John Do, just an identity thief), which reached 172 views. Another song by Turlough, this time featuring Lil ESAPi called "get ur racks up", which reached 155 views. Later that month he uploaded his first song as lead artist of 2019, "Musk part 2" which reached 135 views. After this, Lil ESAPi uploaded a video claiming to be the Spies in Disguise full movie, which stopped him from uploading videos for two weeks. Fans eagerly awaited his return, and he followed through on the 4th of March, when he uploaded "Karakalpakstan", a song that had begun production long before his production of "Up and Go" with Sawdust. The song has received 168 views on the day of upload.